gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MSN-06S Sinanju
Sinanju's Beam Rifle I found the part about beam rifle directly use energy from Sinanju itself is a little suspecious, can anyone provide source? Kuruni 06:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Not a direct source, but its more of a inference. The beam rifle of Sinanju doesn't have any e-pacs at all, unlike most mobile suits of the day. Since a beam rifle with its own generator isn't seen until the Silhouette Gundam, and the Federation moving beyond energy capaciators, the only other way Sinanju's rifle could be so powerful is if the generator itself were powering it.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 08:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Dengeki Hobby Magazine February 2009, page 23, I think.Megagundamzero 12:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :That's not really an official source... —AscendedAlteran 12:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :IIRC, the magazine had Sinanju's technical data on that very page you may find what you're looking there, but I may be wrong though. :Maybe you can check this then: :Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Katoki Hajime Mechanical Archives http://www.fupushi.net/archive/gundam/Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Katoki Hajime Mechanical Archives.rar :Megagundamzero 13:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Had to bring up this old topic. Apparently the 2nd MG's manual listed the rifle as having energy condenser in the parts and spec area. If im not mistaken, sometimes condenser is said to be the same thing as capacitor. So this maybe an indication that the rifle has its own E-cap. Sinanju Stein/Delta Kai So, the Gundam Unicorn game is comign out in 2012...and there will be some new units featured. Most notable what lookes like a funnel equipped and upgraded Delta Plus (Delta Kai) and the Sinanju Stein, the (alleged) prototype to Sinanju. Has anyone been able to translate the bits of game info and their profiles? I don't want to start pages yet since we don't have their model numbers. But if more info on the game comes out about them, then we can start up their pagesGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 02:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :GUNDAM Delta Kai that is, anyways as translations go... ::"Seems Delta Gundam is a pre-order bonus, and the original Sinanju will be a DLC mission. The gist is that you play out the Sinanju theft incident, which I believe got a brief mention in the story. ::The description for the Gundam Delta Kai also says something about a NT system called the Nitro." - Credits goes to Homeless for this translated info! :While the original Delta Gundam is said to make an appearance in the game. Theres also a red Geara Doga that has been customized for Full Frontal himself, that took part in the Sinanju theft. Yes, that is the pre-zeon Sinanju itself! -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 08:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sinanju's named after what now? The article states that the Sinanju is named after a fictional martial art from a novel. This seems like kind of an obscure reference if it's true- where does this information come from? [MS-06FZ] (talk) 22:25, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :wikipedia:Sinanju_(martial_art) This is the martial art in question, but i believe someone just associated the ms's name with this article to show that it wasn't just a made up word. ie. Like how the destiny gundam's name is associated with destiny, legend, duel etc. Denbo786 (talk) 23:07, December 13, 2013 (UTC)